Realization
by freespirt07
Summary: A Troyella oneshot. Please take the time to read it.


As she sat in her living room all alone, Gabriella felt let down, betrayed and angry. It had been 3 years since Troy left for LA to play basketball and her days weren't getting any easier. But this day was definitely one that she didn't want to experience on her own.

It was her birthday. She thought that she wouldn't have to spend it alone as Troy told her that he would come to her party a few weeks earlier. He had told her that for the past 3 years and he never turned up, using the excuse that he was "busy". Because he just couldn't take 1 night off during the year, could he. Well the answer was always no.

Yet again Gabriella felt disappointed and every year it was Chad and Taylor who had to help her pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

"Gab's its ok" said Taylor.

"Yeah he just got caught up that's all" Chad said, clearly angry at his former best friend.

"I know, but he does this to me every year" Gabriella said, crying.

"Why is he always making me cry on my birthday? I mean what did I do to deserve this" she said now bawling her eyes out.

"Now you listen to me Gabi, you couldn't control this ok, it's not your fault" Taylor said.

Gabriella was so grateful for Taylor. She was always there when she needed her and better yet, she could read her like a book. After having a good cry, Gabriella decided that it was time for her thankyou speech. So she freshened up and got everyone's attention.

"Ok guys I would……."

Gabriella was stopped by the music of "The Start of Something New". Automatically tears rushed to Gabriella's eyes, she was about to run away when she heard something that she had wanted to hear for a long time.

"_Livin' in my own world. Didn't understand._

She looked over at the karaoke stage on the other side of the room and saw Troy standing there.

"_That anything could happen. When you take a chance."_

He sung as he got off the stage, walked up to her and handed her a microphone. Then all of a sudden the music stopped and everyone was staring at Troy and Gabriella.

He then whispered in her ear.

"Take a chance, come sing with me. Let's give us a go again."

Gabriella shook her head. Too many tears and painful memories had gone by where she was at a point in her life when she realised that she didn't trust Troy anymore. Of course she loved him, but the trust was gone. She realised that she had spent so long crying and hoping for them to reunite that her feelings for him had changed.

She knew that Troy wanted her back, but she couldn't be with him. She had to let him know that without completely embarrassing him in front of all of her guests.

So she got up all the courage she had and began to sing acapella to Troy in front of everyone.

"_I never believed in. What I couldn't see"_

"_I never opened my heart'_

"_Ohhh" _Troy sung with a smile on his face.

"_To all the possibilities, Ohhh" _Gabriella sang.

Troy then lifted the microphone to his mouth again, but Gabriella stopped him and took him into another room.

The party continued.

"Hey Gabi, wow you look amazing, happy birthday" Troy said.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" said Troy as he leaned in to kiss her.

Gabriella stopped him and took a deep breath.

'No Troy, I can't" she said.

"What do you mean, its what we both want? We only broke because I moved away, but we can make it work this time. I promise" Troy said, a little hurt.

"Troy you and I both know that it wouldn't work and to be honest with you I wouldn't want it to work" she said.

"Gabi what are you talking about?" said Troy.

"I realised that we are over for good and to tell you the truth, I am actually happy it's that way."

"Are you sure? Because I'm willing to give it a go" Troy said.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm really sorry" Gabriella said.

"Its ok, but can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"Can we still be friends?" Troy asked.

"Of course we can and you never know what the future might bring"

'Now let's get back to the party" she said.

And they did, they danced the night away and it ended up being Gabriella's best birthday in a long time.


End file.
